Six Minus Six
"Six Minus Six" is the 18th episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 39th of the overall series. It debuted on October 21, 2011. Overview An effort to restore Rex's memories results in Six losing most of his. Now having reverted to his earlier, less-refined self, Rex has to help Six find his way back from heartless mercenary, to the mentor he has come to know. Plot attempts to save Rex, but something goes wrong.]] Caesar is hooking Rex up to a machine in an effort to restore his memories. After reassuring everyone including White Knight that it is going to work, he turns it on but it goes wrong. Instead of restoring Rex's memories, it begins to reboot him back into his full EVO form. Agent Six is forced to shut it down with his magna blades, resulting in a green beam from the machine hitting him in the head causing him to lose the last six years of his memory. When Rex goes to check on Six, Six threatens everyone to tell him who they are within three seconds or they are all dead. After White Knight fills Six in on everything that happened, Six agrees to give a job at Providence a trial run. Soon afterwards an EVO is reported going on a rampage and Rex and Six get sent after it to contain it. helps destroy the city.]] But Six, now back in the clothing seen when Six first found Rex and his old katana, proceeds to try and destroys more of the city than the EVO, leading to an argument between Rex and Six. Afterwards Six is checked up by Dr. Holiday, with Six calling her "Dr. Beautiful". At first he starts flirting with her, saying that he thinks that an image on a screen is them on a date, but Dr. Holiday mentions his old self, causing Six to think that she is just as crazy as everyone else. White Knight tells Rex to keep an eye on Six, but Rex tells him that he did not have to tell him because he wants to anyway. Rex later hears Six talk to a mysterious man with a job for him. After Six steals a Providence ship, he finds both Five and Trey much to his surprise and then discovers Rex following him. Five, Trey and Six try to kill Rex, but Rex tricks them into fighting each other while he finds out what Six was there for. After a short fight Six defeats both Trey and Five and then goes in after Rex. almost kills Rex, but is impressed by Rex's trust in him.]] Inside Rex finds an EVO powering the place along with the entire country of Limbarbe, which is what Trey, Five and Six were payed to shut down. Almost immediately Rex and Six begin to fight with Six winning after a long fight, due to Rex not wanting to hurt Six too badly. When Rex is pinned down and about to be stabbed, he tells Six that the smartest thing he learned is trusting his judgement, even if it is from six years ago. The mercenary quickly lowers his blade towards Rex's chest, with the latter still staring at him. However, he stops at the last second, the blade a few millimeters above the boy's chest, having noticed Rex did not even make a single flinch. Six then agrees to get his memory back after being impressed by Rex's trust in him. Later Six, now in Caesar's machine, asks for the machine to be activated and almost dies, but Rex destroys the control panel with his Smack Hands. The episode ends with Dr. Holiday, Rex, and Bobo filling Six in on stuff that happened during the past six years due to the machine not working right after Six expressed that he wanted to kill Caesar after almost killing him. Cast Trivia * It is revealed that the Block Party can form a dome-shaped shield around Rex. It is also revealed that if attacks are focused on one point of the Block Party shield it will shatter. * This is the second episode where the title of the episode is a math pun about Six's name. The first is "Divide By Six". * The Trenderbenders' billboard is first seen in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes